Is Four a Croud?
by SeverusSnapesPrincess
Summary: Harry has just moved into Ron, Draco and Severus's house, what adventures does he bring to the once quiet house?
1. Why hello MrPotter

_We where shunned in the Wizarding world for what we shared, when Harry came alone, he showed us that no matter what we couldn't give up, no matter how horribe, or tragic everything got.  
We were in love, all of us, we were shunned because usually people have one lover, not three...Well two after the attack we least expected..._

_In the summer of 2001 Harry Potter had moved into the Snape-Malfoy-Weasley house.  
In the autumn of 2001 Ron Weasley was murdered by an unkown Death eater._

This is the story of how love, bravery, loyalty and courage kept Harry, Severus and Draco together and helped them move on.

**Chapter one.  
Harry's POV**

I don't know why I am out the front of this particular house, I don't even know why I asked to stay here it took all the courage I had two weeks ago to stay but now it seemed more stupid then all the adventures at Hogwarts.

The street was quiet, only a few muggles were making their way quickly inside their houses after a long day at work.  
With my two bags I walked up the driveway to the front door, I could see there were lights on through the cracks of the blinds, making unwanted guests unable to see inside.

To be honest I didn't know why I was so worried, Snape wasn't home yet, and he wasn't due home till two in the morning for the summer holidays.

I put down my two bags and raised my hand to ring the doorbell, but stopped mid-way, sure they seemed okay over the phone agreeing with me to live with them (Except Snape of course, but Draco said majority rules), but could they have hid their true feelings? What happens if this backfired and I ended up getting thrown out by my ex teacher who already said no to this, ex archenemy and best friend?

And on top of all that, there was the fact that I loved Ron...Not the brotherly way...But how he loves Draco and Snape, for years I wish it would have just been us two, but taking it day by day I dulled the want.  
A light turned on over my head, pulling me out of my thoughts and making me jump, I looked around and heard a soft chuckle as the door opened "Blimey mate you have been standing out there for a while" Ron said as he looked down at me, a Weasley trait of growing tall.

I blushed and looked down at my shoes "Come on, Weasley, let Potter have some space, he must be tired, it's past his bedtime" Draco drawled behind Ron, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder, he gave me a small smile as I looked up at them.  
Ron rolled his eyes and swatted Draco's hands away as he leaned down to grab my bags "No I can take them" I said holding my hands out, not wanting to be a bother.

"Oh, Potter, don't be such a wuss, you're our guest" Draco said taking the bags from Ron and kissing his lips softly, before walking down the hall, I heard the door close and lock itself as he walked down the corridor, once told me that before the first war hardly anyone in the wizarding world ever locked their doors, but after the second war people had started to lock their doors.

We walked through the corridor past the office and living room and into the kitchen, I stood frozen, I had suspected for years, ever since Ron said that they had brought their own home, that their house would be all dungeon like, from living with two Slytherins but it was spacious and the walls were painted white with creamy white, with some black and teal tints.

Ron watched me with an amused expression "Hermione thought the same thing when she first came over" Ron said quietly, like he had read my thoughts.

Hearing Hermione's name still cut me into little, tiny pieces, that one and only day I didn't go out over to Hermione's place was the one day the Death eaters started their "revenge" plan on killing everyone on Voldermort's list, even though he was dead, there would always be Death eaters out there.

Ron touched my arm gently "Harry..." he said quietly like he knew what I was thinking, that started to freak me out, I hated when people knew what I was thinking, especially Ron.

"Come on, Ron, I want to see Harry's face when he sees his room" Draco said practically skipping out towards us, breaking the small amount of tension.

"Draco designed and decorated your room, so if you hate it, don't blame Severus or myself" Ron chuckled.

We walked up to a small hall, there was about six rooms, three on each side, I turned slightly and noticed a seventh door behind us.

We walked up to the middle room, when I walked in and properly looked at it I couldn't help but grin, it was fantastic, the room wasn't small but not overly huge, it had a desk in the corner next to a large window that took up three quarters of the room, there was a dresser and a wardrobe, and against the left wall was a queen sized bed.

The room was painted light blue and had white clouds that slowly moved wall to wall, and on the opposite wall from the bed had a large tree, it took me a while to realise it, but it had everyone's name on it, my friends, that were living even the ones that had passed in the war, _Hermione...James...Lily...Tonks...Teddy...Draco...Fred...George…Ginny…Ron...Luna..._Even Snape, it was like a family tree.

Draco was lightly bouncing next to Ron waiting for what I was going to say he had the impatient look I knew so well from school on his face.

"I love it" I grinned as I sat on my bed watching the two. Draco smiled and let a long breath out

"Good because it took me forever to do."

Ron rolled his eyes and sat down next to me with a smile "Our bedroom is next door...And there is a bathroom up the hall...And if you need to do any laundry the room is down the opposite way,"

I grinned and nudged Ron with my shoulder "Thanks mate...I really do appreciate this." I said taking my shoes off, getting tired.

Draco nodded, knowing that I wanted to be left alone now and pulled Ron up, "It's all cool, it will be fun to have someone else over here"

"Did you want anything else, Harry?" Ron asked quietly.

I shook my head with a thankful smile "No thanks, it's been a long, long two weeks and I just need a good sleep"

Ron nodded and stood there for a moment staring at me before he hurried out of the room.

I watched as he left then turned to Draco who was still standing quietly in my new room.

"Ron's nervous, he's not sure how to look after people, he was worried you would think of us like the Dursley's if he cant figure out what you want, he loves you" Draco said then sighed "I better go get things clean, you know how grumpy the potions master can get if his house is dirty," he winked then left the room, closing the door half way.

I stripped down and pulled my pyjamas on, then quietly hopped under the covers, it was very nice and warm, and I stared at the tree as it lightly swayed, thinking about the next chapter of my life, hopefully it wouldn't be too complicated.

* * *

**There chapter one :O I hope it's okay.  
Comment review whatever you like :D**


	2. Breakfast for four

**Chapter two**

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, I rolled over onto my side and pulled myself out of bed, quietly walking up to my door. I pulled it all the way open and walked towards the kitchen, I saw Ron moving around humming softly, his red hair seemed more vibrant in the sunlight.

"Hey, Harry" he grinned up at me as he noticed me.

"Hey, how was your sleep?" I asked smiling as I sat down on one of the barstools.

"It was okay, I hate waiting up to see Severus, we don't even do anything, but it is always good seeing him after a long period of time" Ron sighed shaking his head with a laugh.

I smiled and watched him plate up our breakfast, looking around I noticed that neither Draco or Snape where around "Umm...Where is Draco and Sna-Severus?"

"They...Umm have gone out so I could talk to you." Ron said walking towards me with the two plates, handing me one and summoning two pairs of knifes and forks.

My stomach twisted, what happens if Ron decided it already that it was a stupid idea to let me stay "Sure, what about?"

Ron smiled nervously and took a bite of his bacon "I was wondering...Well we all we wondering...Severus included...If you wanted to be with...Us" Ron said, his voice growing softer and softer as he spoke.

I sat there quietly unsure what he meant; "Do you mean...Together as in…Together together? Or as in buy a puppy together?" I asked close to a squeak.

Ron blushed and looked up at me I could have looked into those eyes for days and not get bored, "I love you, Harry...Almost as close to as I love Severus and Draco...And I know Draco fancies you a lot. Hell he even suggested it."

I watched Ron as he looked down at his plate and took a few bites of his eggs; his face was now as red as his hair.

"What about Sna-Severus, he wouldn't want me to interfere," I said quietly getting off my seat and putting my own plate down on the bench and walked a few steps over to Ron slowly.

"He said he would try," Ron said quietly looking up at me.

"And what happens if he doesn't like it after his 'try'?" I asked warily.

"Nothing, we will just go back to normal" Ron shrugged too casually, but that was all I needed, I smiled and leaned over caressing his face with my hands. "I love you too, Ron...Hermione knew, your whole family knows," I said truthfully, blushing as I knelt in front of Ron properly.

Ron put his plate on the bench and then gently touched my own cheeks with his soft hands, I stopped breathing and closed my eyes, and this felt so...so right.

We sat like that for a few moments and then I felt his lips on mine, we both gasped softly from the soft touch, I had thought about this moment for years, but this was never as good as any of my fantasies, his lips were soft but chapped, it felt so…Ron

I sat up properly on my knees and pulled Ron closer making it a much deeper, passionate kiss as possible, Ron grunted softly and ran his fingers under my shirt making me shiver I slid my tongue into his mouth, his own tongue moving around in time with mine.

I moved us so I was sitting on the floor with each of my legs on either side of him.

"Thank you, Harry...Thank you so much...I promise you won't regret this..." Ron whispered kissing my neck softly.

I laughed while rolling my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck "I know I won't" I whispered tilting my head back.

"Go get dressed, then we can all go out" Ron spoke softly pulling me out of my daze.

I looked up to see him grinning looking at his clock showing Draco and Snape's hands turned from "_shopping_" to "_home_" I nodded slowly, not wanting to leave his arms but stood up anyway, pulling up Ron with me, I pressed my lips against his once more and turned, going to my room.

As I started to get dressed I heard voices and I started to get worried, my door was closed, but that didn't stop me tensing as I heard Snape's voice, glide by my room and into their room.

I quickly got changed into some fresh clothes and ran my fingers through my hair, I looked at myself for a few moments before leaving my room, I slinked into the kitchen where Draco was standing drinking out of a bottle of water, when he saw me he winked, "Come here Potter" he said softly.

I shyly walked up to him and felt him take my hand "I heard you talked to Ron" he said with a sly smirk.

I blushed and looked down "And what do you think about that?"

Draco smirked and leaned his head down kissing my neck softly, his hand moving up until they twisted in my hair, I whimpered softly when I felt something hard against my leg, closing my eyes I grinded against him, Draco grunted and looked up with a shy smile, he eyed my lips and hungrily then kissed me.

I whimpered arching up, closing the small space between us as I kissed him back.

"Draco..." I whispered softly running my hands through his blonde hair, it felt so...so soft.

When we heard someone clear their throat we slowly pulled away to see a sulky looking Snape and a grinning Ron.

"Well well well, I see you too are getting to know each other quite better" Ron said, his fingers were laced between Snape's, who had yet said a word to me.

I could feel Draco shake underneath me I looked down to see him laughing, it was a beautiful sight.

Ron let go of Snape's hand and helped us up, I couldn't help but laugh, as did Ron, their laughs were contagious.

Once we had all calmed down, we got our jackets and wallets and walked to the end of the house.

"Weasley...Do you have the keys?" Draco said right before Ron went and shut the door. While Draco, Snape and I stood on the driveway.

"I thought you had the keys!" Ron exclaimed looking over at Draco, who snorted.

"Like I would walk around with keys in my pocket when I have a fine, handy wand"

Severus sighed and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist as Ron hurried inside, reappearing with the keys; he locked the door and hurried over to us with an apologetic smile.

"Where too?" Severus asked in a low voice, I tried so hard not too look at him, too see his expression.

"We could go...Out shopping" Ron said slowly, I heard Draco snort softly, "Shopping for what? Dresses?"

Ron kinked and eyebrow "No..I mean, we could get stuff for Harry..."

Snape snorted "What else does Potter need? He is living under a roof with very good resources, without having to pay rent"

"Severus?"

I looked down feeling the heat rise from my face to my neck.

"No, his right, let's just go out for breakfast..." I said quietly.

Ron went to say something else, but I took his hand and rubbed it gently, I didn't want him or Draco to fight with Snape, especially for me.

"Was my breakfast not enough?" Ron teased softly smiling down at me.

"If you didn't notice, I got a bit distracted" I grinned as we walked down to the apperation point.

Ron laughed, still holding onto my hand as Draco and Snape stood next to us, we each apparated to McDonalds.

"Pancakes okay for everyone?" Draco asked pulling out his wallet looking for his muggle money.

"If you insist" Snape drawled, looking to go find us a table.

Ron grinned and followed Snape while I went to help Draco, I rested my chin on his shoulder as he held my hands, no one seemed to notice, and if they did Draco didn't seem to mind.

"Sorry about Sev…He…Is still a bit edgy to all this" Draco said softly turning his head to look me in the eyes.

I looked into his grey eyes and smiled "I don't really mind…I mean I did practically barge into your relationship…," I said biting my lower lip.

We ordered and payed for our pancakes and chocolate milkshakes and walked over to our table, I put mine down then Snape's.

I heard a small thank you, and I couldn't help but smile, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

**Haha there is the second chapter.**

**I thought I should add this chapter as well as the first one.**


	3. Ron's point on things

Chapter three  
Ron's pov.

I lightly chewed on my lip as I watched Severus and Draco sharing a glass of fresh, elfish wine, Harry was in the shower, he has been living with us for over a month now. Yet no matter what Draco or I tried to do Harry and Severus hardly talked.

I heard Draco's soft laugh and turned to see Severus's soft smile as he drank from the wineglass, Draco was holding, while Draco's other arm was wrapped around his neck. Over the past month the three of us had drifted apart, it wasn't 'Severus, Draco and Ron' any more; it was more like 'Severus and Draco'. I tried not to let this bother me, especially in the first two weeks, because I knew Severus wasn't taking to Harry moving in well. But now its just…Painful, I hardly got any looks from either of them, not even a goodnight kiss or even a goodnight.

This was how I first felt when Severus and I decided to let Draco into our relationship, I still wasn't on good terms with him then, and I defiantly didn't want him in the relationship that took both Severus and myself ages to build, but since Severus asked and he wanted him I gave him. I was left out for months without either of them realising, but one night Draco came in and talked to me, we talked for hours, and after I guess the three of us became closer together.

I couldn't stand it any more. I stood up "I'm going to bed" I declared watching for any reaction from either of my lovers.

"Night Ron" Draco said looking up at me with a small smile, his arms were still wrapped around Severus's neck and neither of them made an attempt to move.

Severus looked up and my heart lifted, maybe I was over reacting? I have been known to do that, but that theory got dumped down Merlin's pants when all I got was a barely audible "night".

I took a deep breath in and turned around, I hurried into the spare room I know occupied as my room and slammed the door closed. I leaned up against the door as I covered my face with my hands as I quietly sobbed, I made a hopeless attempt at making my way over to the bed and ended up on the soft carpet Draco picked out on one of out monthly shopping sprees.

The door opened and the soft sound of someone kneeling next to me made me want to curl up even more, I didn't need to look up to see who it was. I already knew.

"What do you want Draco?" I asked quietly. Not wanting him to know or see that I had been crying.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," Draco said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, he kicked off his shoes and layed down next to me pulling me into his arms. And then I just let it all out, All the pain and sadness I had kept bottled up over the past month.

"You shouldn't leave Severus by himself" I said quietly nuzzling my nose into his shirt, the shirt was black silk, it felt cold against my cheek.

"Severus can fend for himself, I am more worried about you right now" Draco said running his hands through my hair.

"Does Sev not love me any more?" I asked softly looking up at Draco.

Draco softly snorted and kissed my forehead "Ron...He adores you...He thinks you have the most biggest heart ever for loving him"

"He hardly ever looks at me any more," I said quietly. Holding onto Draco shirt tightly, like he would disappear.

"You know how he gets sometimes...," Draco said quietly, stroking my hair.

I rolled my eyes and snorted quietly, I closed my eyes and sighed "I guess I was asking for this..."

Draco pulled back and looked at me, his grey eyes hardening "Ron, you don't deserve **any **of this"

I shook my head and sat up "I shouldn't had yelled at him last week! I should have listened to him, and ask someone else if they could have Harry"

Draco's eyes widen slightly and he sat up, looking down at me he shook his head "Love...You don't mean that, your emotional and in slight shock, you love Harry, and I'm sure he loves you, you guys share a bed for Merlin's sake" Draco said quietly, like I would snap any moment.

I covered my face as I started to cry again, Draco was right, I could never send Harry away if I could help him.

"Do you think Sev will forgive me for what I said? He looked really Mad.." I asked quietly.

Draco shook his head "More hurt then mad...He thought you where going to leave him while you ran off with Harry.."

_FLASHBACK._

"_Your going to say I am the most sexiest man alive" Draco growled playfully as I hurried to the back of our bed so Draco didn't get me, I shook my head holding the magazine we had gotten by accident that was for our next door neighbours, "No, I still believe this Johnny Depp is much, much sexier then you" I grinned seeing Draco's cheeks redden._

"_I am going to whip your ass into the mattress Weasley"_

_I raised and eyebrow "We'll see about tha-" _

"_-You insignificant brat!" Severus's voice was heard from all the way down from his study._

_I looked at Draco and we quickly hurried out of our bedroom down to the last room of the house, we saw Harry on the ground and Severus glaring down at him. _

"_What's going on?" Draco asked, his eyes flickering from Harry to Severus._

"_I cannot do this, I can't have Potter under the same roof as I am" Severus sneered._

"_Sev...It's still sinking in for all of us" I said quietly touching Severus's arm, he flinched back and glared at me "If you love him, you both can leave" then without one last look he stalked into his potion lab._

_I glared at the door as it slammed shut, I looked down at Harry who was still sitting up against the wall, I leaned down and kissed his forehead softly "Come on Harry we're leaving" I said picking him up off the ground and set him on his feet, Draco raised an eyebrow "What do you mean your leaving?" _

"_I mean, Harry and I are leaving, we don't need some stuck up, foul mouth bastard" I snapped and turned around and stalked off, "I'm sorry" Harry quietly said and followed me._

_A few minutes later Harry and I were walking out the front door, bags in hands, Draco pleading for us to stop, and calling out to Severus to apologise. And he did, he took me by the shoulders "Please Ron, don't go..." I shrugged him off. "Once you become a better person and get over this fucked up grudge with Harry and his parents, then I'll come back, I guess that wont be for a very long time" I snapped then grabbed Harry's hand and apparated._

Of corse we came back a few days later, we both needed a cry and a good few days hassle free, but after Severus refused to have sex with me I left my room and moved into the spare room.

The door opened and Severus stood at the door quietly "Go.." I said quietly, but instead of Draco moving, Severus walked towards me and sat down, touching my cheek lightly, then kissed me softly, I shivered and kissed him back just as softly.

"Hey Ron can I borro-" Harry said walking into the room but stopped seeing the three of us.

"Never mind, I'll come back later" he said and went to go but Severus cleared his throat.

"No Pot- Harry, that won't be needed, I want to apologise for my actions these past few weeks..."

Harry nodded and tentivly walked towards the three of us and sat down, right next to Severus, Harry wore a tentive smile on his face as he looked from Severus, to Draco to myself then back at Severus as they begain to fianlly talk, _"I told you...you are wanted" _Draco quietly whispered in my ear as we watched Severus and Harry talked quietly.

I know the four of us will have our tough times ahead, especially for Severus, but I think, if we stick together though our rough times, we will all be fine.

* * *

You guys do not understand how sorry I am for not updating for months and months and months, and this wasn't even a proper update.  
I am now working on this story and another different story of just Harry and Severus, if you want any details of that story email me, my email is on my profile.  
and just keep reviewing.  
- Stephanie


End file.
